Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for supporting a road wheel of a motor vehicle.
The generally accepted practice for motor vehicles is, for those wheels which are not driven, to have a stub axle on which a hub is mounted by ball or roller bearings. In the case of wheels which are driven, it is usual to have stationary hubs or casings in which are mounted rotatable axles, again by ball or roller bearings. Whilst such arrangements are satisfactory in performance, ball and roller bearings are expensive and are comparatively bulky.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle wheel support assembly which utilises plain bearings in place of ball or roller bearings commonly used, and which includes an efficient lubrication system to obtain satisfactory performance from the plain bearings.